Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3}{5p} + \dfrac{1}{3p}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5p$ and $3p$ $\lcm(5p, 3p) = 15p$ $ y = \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{3}{5p} + \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{1}{3p} $ $y = \dfrac{9}{15p} + \dfrac{5}{15p}$ $y = \dfrac{9 +5}{15p}$ $y = \dfrac{14}{15p}$